


Gold Blue and Green

by Trams



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Look at the tags. There is no plot in this. Just porn.





	Gold Blue and Green

**Author's Note:**

> I suspect no one was asking for this threesome except me.

Ted had returned from the dead, magically and mysteriously, but Booster wasn't questioning it. Not when he had Ted back; not when kissing Ted felt like coming coming home, his lips so sweet, tasting almost like candy.

It had however raised some new problems he could never have predicted. How for example did you explain to your recently resurrected boyfriend, that while he had been dead for years you had eventually fallen for someone else? How was he supposed to explain his and Guy Gardner’s evolved relationship.

It had been about comfort at first. Just something they did for fun, but it had twisted and turned into a new shape, and Booster- Booster couldn't imagine not having this. How good Guy always made him feel. And judging from Guy’s reaction upon hearing about Ted’s return, he wasn’t willing to imagine it either.

Guy had shown up at Booster's place. Shoved Booster up against the kitchen counter and kissed him hard – demanding and possessive – and Booster couldn't help sighing into the kiss. Letting himself be swept away by the intensity.

“I'm not going to fucking just step aside quietly,” Guy growled, and kissed him again. Booster happily burying his hands on Guy’s hair, pulling him close. Trying to convey through a kiss that he wasn’t expecting Guy to step aside.

“I can't give him up,” Booster told Ted later. “I can't push him away and pretend that what we have don't mean anything.”

“What does that mean for us?” Ted asked. A hurt badly masked on his face, and Booster never wanted to be the one causing that look.

“I want you both,” Booster said, voice strangled with emotion. It had always been his downfall, wanting more than he already had - wanting more than he could have. “I want both of you to have me.”

He couldn't remember what he had expected would come out of his confession, but not this. Definitely not this.

Ted on his back underneath Booster. His pale skin flushed, and panted breaths escaping from his open mouth, lips plush and red from kissing. Booster rose on his knees on either side of Ted's hips, hands resting on Ted's chest, steadying himself. Not that he needed steadying, what with Guy's large hand gripping his hip, and Guy's chest pressed against Booster's back.

“Come on,” Ted whined. And Booster sank down on his cock, taking it all in one smooth slide. They had spent so much time preparing him, lying down on his chest, tongues and lube slick fingers had opened him up, until he was ready to scream from how turned on he was. At which point Guy had flipped him over onto his back, and swallowed his cock down to the root. Booster's orgasm washing over him embarrassingly fast as he came down Guy's throat.

He was already starting to get hard again now, lifting his hips slowly, until only the head of Ted's cock was still inside him, and then sinking down just as slow. His legs were going to start burning soon, but he didn't care. Not with Guy leaving bite marks down the side of Booster's neck. The next time Booster sank down, he felt Guy's lube slicked thumb against the rim where it was stretched around Ted's cock.

“Yes,” Booster hissed. And moaned when the thumb pushed its way inside, and Ted gasped. Ted’s hands on Booster’s legs griped firm muscles.

“Mmm, this is gonna feel so good,” Guy whispered in Booster's ear, and a shiver of pleasure wrapped anticipation went down his spine.

Guy moved his other hand, placing it between Booster's shoulder blades, pushing him lightly, and Booster willingly bent over so that his chest touched Ted's. Booster moved his own hands to each side of Ted's head, to hold himself up a little bit. Meanwhile Ted was grasping onto Booster's arms. Fingers kneading Booster's skin, as he took over the job of thrusting in and out of Booster at a slow, even pace.

“You sure about this?” Ted asked. At the same time as Guy started sucking hickeys onto the skin of Booster’s back.

“Yes,” Booster gasped, almost choking on the word, because Guy pushed a second finger inside, stretching Booster further. He wanted this; needed this; wanted them both to have him. Desire, want and greed burning in the pit of his stomach.

“Here goes,” Guy mumbled, pulling out his fingers. Ted stilled, cock buried inside of Booster, who couldn't help the small whine escaping him.

“Do it,” Booster gasped, and below him Ted nodded, even though Guy probably didn't notice.

Booster felt the blunt head pushing lightly at his opening, and slowly, excruciatingly slow, Guy started pushing inside of Booster.

“ah- ah- ah-” Booster moaned, and forgot how to breathe for a moment.

“Fuck,” Guy said on an explosive exhale. The head of his cock inside of Booster as he stilled to catch his breath.

“Relax,” Ted said, even though his hands were gripping Booster's arms so hard it was almost painful, and his jaw was clenched.

Guy's cock started sliding inside. Booster took a deep breath and tried to relax. There was a burn from being stretched so wide, but it was a good burn. A good feeling. Pleasure sparking across his nerve endings. He felt so full, an indescribably feeling wrapped up in pure pleasure.

Ted let out a strangled whimper as Guy buried himself as deep as possible inside of Booster, pressed close with Ted's cock.

“Don't come yet, bug boy,” Guy said in a teasing tone.

“Fuck you,” Ted protested, but without any heat, and Booster looked at his face and saw him smiling. Booster's heart sped up, and a warmth spread from his chest.

“Fuck me,” Booster said.

“As you wish,” Guy said.

It took them a couple of tries before they found a rhythm that worked, and then they thrust in and out in tandem, slow and careful movements.

Booster had to rest his forehead on Ted's chest, panting and moaning open mouthed. His cock hard and leaking between his and Ted's stomach. One of Guy's fingers trailed across where he and Ted were joined, and Booster shivered.

“Can't believe we're both inside of you,” Guy said, sounding breathless. Booster whined. He couldn't believe it either; both of them - both of the most important people in his life; his first real friend in this time; and the man who had been there for Booster when he needed him; both of them wanted him. Both of them were sharing him between them.

Guy's finger moved away, and then he was leaning down over Booster. Head resting on Booster's left shoulder. Breathing hot air against Booster's cheek, and he could hear every whimper every little moan, and it was the most amazing sounds he had ever heard in his life. He felt light, and as if he was going to float away if he didn't have Ted gripping his arms, and Guy's chest pressed against his back.

“Come here,”Guy suddenly mumbled. “Ted,” Guy continued, voice tight. Booster turned his head a little bit to the side, and while he couldn't see very well, he could hear and feel Ted lifting his head up and meeting Guy in a wet kiss. He heard Ted moan, just a quiet sound, and his hips stuttering.

The sounds of kissing broke off and he heard Guy chuckle, felt the man's body shaking against his back.

“Ass,” Ted mumbled. A fond tone in his voice which surprised Booster, but then decided to take it as reassurance of this actually working out. The feeling of relief growing when Ted let go of Boosters right arm, and reached over Booster's head, pushing Booster tighter against Ted's chest. And then the noise of kissing started again. Both of them thrusting much, much slower now, and Booster had to let out an impatient whine to get them back on track.

He was also, maybe, feeling a little bit jealous of the kissing. So when Ted let his head drop back, a vaguely mindblown look on his face - which Booster could relate too. Guy was a spectacular kisser, often leaving Booster breathless and panting for more - he captured Ted's lips in a slow kiss of his own, with a lot of tongue, trying to taste Guy in between all the sweetness.

He was kissing him when Ted came with a moan that Booster swallowed up. He hummed into Ted's mouth, pushing back as Ted's cock slipped out, and Booster clenched around Guy's cock, making him groan.

Strong hands grabbed him around the waist, and lifted him up and back, seating him in Guy's lap pushing his cock even deeper. Booster bit off a scream as the new position had Guy hitting his prostate on every thrust.

Ted lay in front of him, looking the very definition of debauched, and wiped out, breathing hard his chest, a lovely red flushed color, rising and falling.

“Booster, Booster, fuck,” Guy was mumbling in Booster's ear. And Booster turned his head, and a second later Guy seemed to get what he wanted as he kissed him. It was a sloppy kiss, both of them so lost in pleasure they were mostly just breathing into each others open mouths.

Booster moaned when suddenly Ted wrapped a hand around Booster's hard cock. Ted squeezed him in a tight grip, and Booster clenched down hard on Guy's cock. Guy came with a shout.

“Come on, come on,” Ted said, voice dark and husky. Continuing to jack off Booster slowly, just the way he liked it. “Come for us.”

Guy thrust inside Booster a few more times, milking his own orgasm, pushing in deep, his come mingling with Ted's and with that thought, and Ted's voice urging him to come for them, Booster came.

Vision whiting out for a moment he let them push him down on his front on the bed, delighting in the kisses they peppered his body with. They both wanted him. His heart swelled. They could share him. Maybe for once when he reached for more, he would be allowed to not only obtain it, but keep it as well.


End file.
